<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kara/Snacks OTP by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342013">Kara/Snacks OTP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know what you’re complaining about,” Kara said. She licked her lips. “I always steal your food.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kara/Snacks OTP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...Do you ever just think of a dumb joke and are too embarrassed to sign your name to it?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t know what you’re complaining about,” Kara said. She licked her lips. “I <em>always</em> steal your food.”</p>
<p>Alex glowered back.</p>
<p>“Remember when we go to the movies?” Kara said.</p>
<p>“You always steal my popcorn,” Alex said. She sighed. “I remember. I buy you your own box, and you <em>always</em> take mine.”</p>
<p>“Food tastes so much better when it's yours,” Kara said.</p>
<p>“Still not forgiving you for trying to take my birthday cake,” Alex said.</p>
<p>Kara pouted.</p>
<p>“But it’s so <em>delicious, </em>like this!” Kara said. “You can’t keep it to yourself. That’s just rude. We’re sisters, we share everything!”</p>
<p>“That doesn't mean you butt in every time my mouth's full to steal some-”</p>
<p>“If you’re eating, I’m going to want some,” Kara said. “I don’t make the rules, I just follow them.”</p>
<p>“I am trying to go down on my <em>girlfriend </em>here,” Alex said. "Thief!" </p>
<p>"But she tastes so nice!" Kara wheedled. </p>
<p>They glowered at each other for a moment.</p>
<p>Kelly coughed. “Er. I don’t mind.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>